Doc
Doc is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He is not a doctor, and other agents should not attempt to consult him on medical matters. He is written by doctorlit. Agent Profile Appearance Doc isn’t particularly muscular, but he isn’t lean either. He stands at 5’8” and needs glasses for shortsightedness. He has green-blue eyes and brown hair cut close to his scalp. He always wears cargo shorts with big pockets (often containing at least one book) and a polo shirt with a pencil in the pocket. Personality While Doc is willing to chat with people and be friendly with them when he has to, he would much prefer to stay in his response center and get as much reading done as he can between missions. He is almost always reading, even when walking around. He still pays attention to his surroundings, however, and won’t put himself in danger or unintentionally ignore someone while reading. He will put away his book in a moment of trouble or when he needs to concentrate. Extremely over-defensive of his always-growing collection of novels (which he occasionally refers to as his Precious), there is little anyone can do to upset Doc more than handle them without asking first. Doc has a huge turnover rate for reading books, so while he is familiar with numerous fandoms, he doesn’t necessarily know them as well as an agent who works continuously in one or a few fandoms. Doc also has a bad habit of underestimating Mary Sues; his assumption that they can be beat into submission with a few whacks on the head, coupled with his complete lack of combat experience, often leaves him vulnerable when threatened by Warrior!Sues or other potentially dangerous varieties. Agent Timeline ; 2011 * February: Doc is recruited to the PPC from World One, and partnered with Agent Vania Tolluk, partly by accident. ; 20?? *In the "Catastrophe Theory" alternate future, Doc dies fighting the Mary Sue forces that occupy Headquarters. Mission Logs Home: The Scrawls of doctorlit Partnered with Vania *Mission: "May or May Not Be Non-Inflammable" (Fahrenheit 451 novel) *Interlude: "I C HQ NTV" *Mission: "The Adventure of the Misplaced Musical Miscreant" (''The Return of Sherlock Holmes'') *Anime RP: "Trapped in Anime Land" *Guest appearance: "Team Best of the Best Recruitment" (All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League Season 2), with Agents Laura Dukes and Rachel Calendar (DMS - VGs); Cadmar, Mark Sienna and Maria Nightingale (DF); Cali Still and Miah Arthur (DMS) **Co-written with PoorCynic, Caddy-shack and Miah *Interlude: "A Short Story About Spambots" *Interlude: "Beats Working," or, "Literally, Floaters," with Agent Library (DF), Agents Desdendelle and the Librarian (DF), and Building Maintenance (DO) **Written by July Flame. *Interlude: "Nume: Ten Years Thence," with Agents Supernumerary and Ilraen-Aroline-Fothergill (DIC) and Nurse Jennifer Robinson (FicPsych) **RP with Neshomeh *Interlude: "Agent Mailbox 2013," Doc with Agent Elanor Laison (DO - Nursery) **RP with Huinesoron. *Interlude: "Trick or Treat 2013 RP" *Mission: "Pick Your Poison" (Epic Mickey) *Interlude: "Because We Like You," with Mollie and Ollie (Nursery kids), Gurgan and Derwin (DMS), the Canon Librarian, and Jon (DCPS) *Prompt: "Nothing to Fear" (Harry Potter) *Interlude: "Flamingos" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians), with Agent Rina Dives (DMS) **RP with Iximaz. *Interlude: "Fishy Business" (Harry Potter x Last Week Tonight with John Oliver), with Yoof and Séverine (DO - Cafeteria) *Interlude: "Agent Mailbox 2015" **RP with SeaTurtle, Iximaz and Huinesoron. *Prompt: "From a Stupid 8" (The Dark Tower) *Interlude: "One Day at Freddy's" (Five Nights at Freddy's), with Mollie and Ollie (DO - Nursery) *Mission: "Shopping Day" (1620s England, incomplete) *Guest Appearance: "Neverfree From Working" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), Agents Zeb and the Aviator (DMS) Alternate Universes *Transfictional Canonical Defence Authority: "Constables Doc and Vanna" (Les Misérables x Sherlock Holmes) (alternate link) *Agentshipping: "In the Field" (Doc/Vania) **written by Huinesoron, this takes place during Doc's first three missions. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters